New Dreams
by Aldyth
Summary: Krystal tries to run away from her past, hoping against all odds that it would forget her. Little does she know that her past runs her straight into her future in Miami. (I would appreciate any feedback from anyone)
1. Run Away

Krystal walked off the plane at Miami International Airport with a heavy heart. She didn't like having to run away and leave her parents and all her friends behind in Ontario. But in order to keep them safe, she had to leave, her life was just that much more in danger. Krystal didn't know how it got so messed up. It started out alright, they were in love, she was even engaged to this man, but soon things turned ugly and Krystal left him, but he never left her. This was why she came to Miami with only a suitcase, a carry-on bag, and a piece of paper. On the paper in Krystal's mother's handwriting was a name and directions on how to get to the Miami- Dade Police Department.  
  
Krystal found a cab and helped the driver load her suitcase into his trunk. Even though she was on the run, Krystal couldn't help noting the small things, like how it was so hot that her chin length brown hair hung limply. It was February and in Toronto you needed a winter jacket which Krystal was still wearing for convenience purposes. On the cab ride to the police station, the driver threw jokes out trying to draw his young lady passenger into conversation, but Krystal's mind was somewhere else. She thought of her life before, with the stresses of school, she found solace in Michael, he was sweet and every girl's dream. Krystal remembered the day she met Michael, she was out with friends and he came along. He was tall, dark and good-looking. It took a while for them to start talking and over a few weeks Michael and Krystal formed a fast attachment. Later the next month they started dating. For a year everything was a dream, Krystal should have known it was too good to be real.  
  
Two years had passed and Michael asked Krystal to marry him. Sure Michael had become anal about where Krystal was all the time, but the idea of their history and finally getting married replaced Krystal's fears.  
  
All this happened just a month ago, but since then Michael became even more possessive about Krystal. He had to know who she talked to, where she was at all times, it drove Krystal crazy. This was not what she wanted. She wanted the sweet guy she met just over two years ago. She missed talking and laughing. Now all she wanted was the memories to disappear.  
  
When Krystal finally ended her engagement and her relationship with Michael, she told him that she never wanted to see him again. Michael didn't listen. He called at first begging her to come back, that he was changed. Krystal didn't believe him and her resolve turned to iron once he started threatening to kill her. Michael swore that if he couldn't have her then no one could.  
  
Krystal fled to her parents' place in Toronto, hoping that Michael would take the hint. But he didn't, instead he followed her to Toronto. Krystal called the police, but they couldn't do anything unless he physically harmed her, or at least made the effort to do so. Krystal didn't want to take that chance so she told her parents that she would have to run away.  
  
Jack and Leanne Martin understood their daughter's predicament. They did not just want Krystal to go just anywhere. They had an old friend who worked at the police department in Miami, Florida (the Martins had moved to Canada before Krystal was born). Jack and Leanne told Krystal, writing down on a piece of paper all the information.  
  
Krystal found that the cab had stopped in front of the Miami-Dade Police Department, the sun reflecting off it made it blaze in light. Krystal got out her sun glasses as she took her bag from the Cab Driver and paid him. Krystal could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she's never met this friend of her parents and she was always nervous meeting new people. The last week for her was fast paced, for as soon as the decision to run to Miami was made plans were made to get proper currency so that Krystal would not be completely stranded in Miami. The proper people had to be informed. Krystal had bought her ticket to Miami the day of departure so that she could avoid being noticed by Michael.  
  
Krystal, once inside the building walked upto the reception desk, her throat dry. When she opened her mouth she felt a crack.  
  
"Hi, I need to speak with Horatio Caine," Krystal spoke shakily to the receptionist. Krystal shifted from one foot to another uneasily. 


	2. The Introductions are Made

"Your name?"  
  
"Err. . .Not to be rude or anything, but I'd rather not say it aloud."  
  
The receptionist looked at Krystal questioningly, but Krystal was looking out the glass window nervously. If Krystal had been watching the receptionist then she would have seen her speak to a passing officer and another man eventually coming towards the desk. The man tapped Krystal on her shoulder lightly making Krystal jump and spin quickly around.  
  
"Miss, you asked to see me?" Krystal looked at the man in front of her. He was taller than her by a head, carrot colored hair and kind blue eyes.  
  
"Umm. . . Mr. Caine?" Krystal asked cautiously, Lieutenant Caine nodded encouragingly. "My name is Krystal Martin, I believe you spoke with my parents on Monday."  
  
"Yes, Miss Martin, I remember, don't you worry, you are absolutely safe here." Horatio Caine spoke softly which relaxed Krystal a bit. "If you would like, you can come back to the lab and rest up before we decide what to do with you to keep you safe."  
  
Krystal nodded wearily for the past month seemed to finally catch up to her. She hoisted her bags and followed Horatio down the immaculate corridors silently before she thought she was being rude.  
  
"I just want to say thank you Lieutenant Caine for helping me, I hope I won't be a problem or in the way." Krystal looked up to speak for it was her habit to stare at the ground while walking. She saw that Horatio was smiling.  
  
"You sound just like your mother, except the way you say lieutenant, your parents and I go back a long way and anything I can do to help Jack and Leanne is the least that I can do, and please call me Horatio."  
  
Krystal nodded and then asked:  
"How did you and my parents meet? Like I know they were originally Americans, but I didn't know they still kept in touch with their old friends."  
  
"Well I knew Jack in college, I was the one who introduced your parents to each other and I was there when your parents got married."  
  
Just then a man had come up to Horatio with papers.  
"Here are the test results to the Portman file, H," he had a deep voice, he was taller than Krystal with baby brown eyes and a rounded face, which gave him the look of someone younger.  
  
"Thanks Speed," Horatio took the papers and then saw the look that had crossed both Krystal's and Speed's faces, for that was who the man was, Tim 'Speed' Speedle. "Tim Speedle, this is Krystal Martin, she'll be around for a while helping with some cases, the Toronto Police Department lent her to us for an undetermined length of time." The two shook hands and said "hi," but then Speed went off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Krystal whispered quickly.  
  
"Well we need a reason for your presence in the lab and if you truly are Jack and Leanne's daughter then you'll fit in no problem."  
  
"Look I know my parents were CSIs and I know that's what you do, but I'm a historian, a classicist at that, I know nothing about that stuff."  
  
"Good, then you can learn, you must know something from your parents."  
  
Krystal just raised her face to the ceiling, "why me?" she asked the air.  
  
"But for now sit on that couch and take a rest," Horatio pointed to a black couch that was in the hallway. Krystal sat down and opened her travel bag getting out her book that she was reading on the plane, she took out her book mark and began reading.  
  
Krystal was completely involved in the book when Speed walked past her again.  
  
"Harry Potter? Shouldn't you read something a little more mature?" He looked at the cover briefly, Krystal looked over the pages to reply.  
  
"Well what better way is there to rest then read a simpler read, though good at the same time?" Krystal smile her fun smile, the one she has for when she's joking or looking for fun.  
  
"Resting?"  
  
"Well yes, it was an arduous three hour flight, I need to recuperate." Laughing Krystal told Speed to look more carefully at the cover. It read: Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis. "It's in Latin," Krystal answered Speed's questioning look.  
  
"You can read Latin?"  
  
"Well it's a little harder than in English, but it's totally doable."  
  
"So, you're from Toronto?"  
  
"Yep, born and raised."  
  
"Well, I've got to get back to work, when do you start?"  
  
"Soon," Krystal didn't know what else to say because she didn't know what she's gotten herself into.  
  
Krystal went back to her book. After a couple of hours uninterrupted Horatio had returned.  
  
"So Miss Martin, what to do with you for the night?"  
  
"Well, first off call me Krystal, and second of all I could stay in a hotel for a bit, I'm seriously hoping that my problems won't take long to fix."  
  
"Do you have any transportation?"  
  
"Erm- no, I took a cab from the airport."  
  
"OK, well that's not going to do, do you have a liscence?"  
  
"Only my M class. I have a fondness for bikes."  
  
"You are full of surprises."  
  
"Yeah, not exactly like the parents, I had dreams and these dreams required being fast. I was going to be an archaeologist and traveling to sites sometimes requires speed."  
  
"Someone call my name?"  
  
Krystal turned around and it was Speed. She blushed.  
  
"Wrong speed," Krystal tittered nervously. "I was explaining my reasons for choosing two wheels instead of four."  
  
Krystal looked out the far window but did a double-take. She could have sworn, but no, it would have been impossible.  
  
"Krystal, are you alright?"  
  
"I thought I just saw him," Krystal whispered urgently. "But it couldn't have been, I mean he hasn't found out I left, has he?"  
  
"Krystal, calm down, like I said you are perfectly safe while in this building. But now I think we should tell Speed the real story as to why you're here."  
  
Krystal looked at Speed, tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked from her blue-grey eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't want to know," Krystal mumbled almost inaudibly. "Plus he has better thing to do then to get involved with my problems."  
  
"Krystal, the more people who know, the more help you can get."  
  
"Then why did you lie in the first place and say that I was on loan from the Toronto Police Department?"  
  
"Because, I wanted to make sure I could pull off that story, but I trust Speed here, and I'm sure you do too."  
  
Krystal gave an embarrassed look then said: "Alright, but it is a long story and I'm not even sure how much even you were told by my parents."  
  
"OK, why don't we go get something to eat and you can tell us the whole story." Horatio looked at both Krystal and Speed, he thought he still saw something in their faces that gave so much away about both of them.  
  
So the three of them found a small restaurant which for Krystal was great since she was starving. As they were waiting for their food to arrive, Krystal told Speed and Horatio her story involving Michael. Horatio gave Krystal a stern look, though all he was doing was thinking about the situation, but Krystal dropped her eyes feeling like she had some blame in the events that led her to Miami. Krystal definitely would not look at Speed.  
  
"How could the police not do anything to protect you?" Speed broke the brief silence.  
  
"Because Michael hadn't done anything to physically harm me, just threatened it," Krystal said with contempt in her voice over the whole situation.  
  
After dinner the three of them left the restaurant when Speed asked the only unanswered question:  
"Where are you staying?" 


	3. Getting Better Acquainted

"Well I had suggested a hotel for myself."  
  
"I can't let you do that Krystal," Horatio spoke up. "One it would be too dangerous for you and two we need to make your story of you being on loan from Toronto believable. Now Speed I trust you will keep her story secure?" Speed nodded briefly, then Horatio turned back towards Krystal.  
  
"Krystal, you will be staying with me for the time being." Krystal nodded slightly relieved. Krystal turned to Tim to say good night, but she was speechless. There was something in that man's eyes that left her without words. Instead Speed said good night and Krystal smiled and mouthed good night.  
  
Krystal got into the passenger side of Horatio's hummer taking a last look at the retreating figure of Tim. Krystal ripped her eyes away and stared at her hands. "Speed" was exactly what Krystal was feeling in her heart. But she shook off the feeling, it was not the right time to indulge in her heart when her life was at stake.  
  
Krystal was silent for the entire ride. The two of them went into Horatio's condo and Krystal felt calm for the first time in a month.  
  
"You can sleep on the couch, but for the next day or so you will be reading everything you can on forensic science."  
  
"Science? I despise science, hence why I went into Classical Studies with a special interest in archaeology," Krystal muttered under her breath. "I got to dig and collect. I knew information behind each artifact sending it out to labs for testing. Pompeii, Carthage, these sites had a story, a history."  
  
Krystal said all this really to herself since Horatio didn't respond. Instead he led Krystal to the book shelf and took a book down. Krystal looked at the cover with a disgruntled stare and taking it from Horatio asked if he wanted a full book report when she was done.  
  
"No, just read, I'm sure you'll find some similarities between archaeology and investigating a crime scene," Horatio said calmly and smiled encouragingly.  
  
So Krystal sat down and began reading. Once and a while her mind would wander, but she tried to consciously take mental notes on the subject. When she would drift she would think about Tim Speedle, she didn't know why, but she was drawn to him even though she was here to get away from her guy troubles.  
  
When Tim walked away from Krystal and Horatio that night, his mind was reeling. It wasn't as if the girl was hot by any standard. But there was something about the way her eyes flashed different shades of blue depending on her mood, the way her smile lit up her face. Krystal intrigued him and he looked forward to the next day when he could talk to her more. For whenever he looked at Krystal all he seemed to want to do is talk to her about everything. When he heard Krystal's reasons for being in Miami, he feared for her safety and wanted to make sure that she was protected.  
  
It was strange for Tim to be feeling like this. He normally distanced himself from others preferring not to get involved. But with Krystal he just felt like there was more to know and that there would always be more to know about her. Tim looked around his apartment, which had for the longest time felt fine, and he felt loneliness.  
  
The sun was rising, breaking through the window falling on Krystal's face, waking up the young woman. Opening her eyes first, she slowly remembered where she was and why she was there. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up, dropping the book that she was reading on the floor. She realized her neck and back were sore from the awkwardness of sleeping on the couch. It certainly is no bed, Krystal thought sarcastically. She raised herself from the couch and wandered around Horatio's condo quietly not sure if her host was awake yet. Krystal made her way to the kitchen where she found a note for her on the counter:  
Krystal,  
I had to be at the lab early.  
I called Speed and he'll be  
around at 8:30 to bring  
you over.  
Horatio  
  
Well, that answered the question of whether or not Horatio was awake. Krystal opened the fridge and got out the carton of orange juice and got a glass from the cupboard. Krystal's eyes glanced at the stovetop clock which glowed "7:30"  
  
"For the love of all!" Krystal sputtered as she realized that she had an hour before Tim was supposed to be picking her up.  
  
Panicking, Krystal rushed over to her suitcase ready to tear it apart in order to find something to wear. She thought hard about what her mother would wear to work because Leanne herself was a CSI. In the end Krystal decided on an orange dress with a white sweater over top, casual without being unprofessional looking. Krystal hopped in the shower and was feeling refreshed when she stepped out, Miami was a little too warm for February for her. Strange as it sounds, but Krystal missed the snow.  
  
Krystal put on some light make-up though she never looked any different with or without it. She took a quick look at her outfit which fitted her well. The dress fell just above the knees, the colour gave her pale wintered skin a warm glow, and the fact that it was sleeveless was disguised by the sweater over top. Krystal took her hair out of its towel wrap and began to brush it out. It didn't take long since her hair wasn't that long, just short enough that she couldn't do anything interesting to it.  
  
Once she was done, she tidied up the slight mess that she had made and saw the sun rising to its full glory out the window where it had just half an hour ago woken her up. The window turned out to be a sliding glass door that led to a balcony with a breathtaking view of the city. The sun was rising over skyscrapers and Krystal felt like she could get used to the Miami heat just to see such a view again and again. Krystal wasn't paying attention to the condo behind her, but if she were to turn around she still would not have seen a man with an awed expression on his face.  
  
Just a minute ago Tim was pulling up in front of the Horatio's condo building getting ready to pick up Krystal. His heart was racing, and he kept mentally telling himself that Krystal was just a girl, that he had to be cool or else he might find himself out of his own control. He had a key, given by Horatio, and he couldn't help but smile when he thought that he would be the first one to see Krystal in the morning awake. He opened the door and looked about the living room, he saw a blanket folded and placed nicely on the arm of the couch, and a suitcase next to a travel bag at the foot closest to the door. When his eyes traveled to the window which was allowing the room to be bathed in the growing sunlight.  
  
That was when he saw Krystal. What he saw was nothing truly extraordinary, other than her hair flowing back by the slight breeze that was bringing tidings of a pleasant day, the sun bathing her face making it glow, her eyes were closed and she wore a smile that showed that she must have been thinking of something beautiful. Tim slowly opened the balcony door so as not to startle the picture just yet. Then he made a small cough. Still nothing.  
  
"Knock, knock," Tim said quietly. Krystal gave a small jump and twirled around. When she saw that it was Tim, she smiled making her glow even more, and making him want to melt.  
  
"Speed! I didn't hear you come in! Wait! How did you get in?" Krystal was surprised, but happy to see Tim, in fact she was just thinking about seeing him again soon. In reply Tim held up a key indicating that was how he got in. Krystal nodded and smiled warmly showing that there was no harm done. Krystal looked down where her watch should have been, then she noticed that she wasn't wearing it, that she had left it back in Toronto.  
  
"You wouldn't by chance have the time?" Krystal asked cheerfully.  
  
Tim looked down at his wrist and saw that he too had forgotten his watch. "Unfortunately I'm not wearing mine," Tim spoke his deep voice tingled in Krystal's stomach. She shivered, though it was far from cold out. In fact, Tim found that it was getting pretty hot, but it was only February, the real heat didn't hit Miami until at least May.  
  
"Well I think it's time that we headed out, I've got to deliver you to the lab this morning, bosses instructions." Tim said disarmingly, trying to break the electrifying silence that had built up between them. It was strange thought Tim, yesterday all I wanted to do was talk to her and now I can't find a word to say.  
  
"Since when did I become a package that was due on a certain day and time?" Krystal smiled hinting that she was joking. Tim smiled in reply. They both stepped into the living room, but Tim just thought the room looked brighter with Krystal in there now. They left Horatio's condo.  
  
The drive was pleasant though Tim struggled to find an opening to make. He finally screwed up his courage and asked what Krystal really did since she really wasn't on loan from the Toronto Police Department.  
  
"Oh," Krystal exclaimed because she too was trying to screw up her courage to speak. "I'm into archaeology, I've been to some pretty amazing sites in the Mediterranean and Britain dealing with Classical Antiquity." Then Krystal named off the places that she'd been. Pompeii, Carthage ("well actually it's Tunisia now," Krystal interjected.), London, Deal, Turkey. Tim's head swum with the places that Krystal had been, though she mentioned she wasn't a fully qualified professional archaeologist, but she mainly worked with museums and so on.  
  
Then it was Krystal's turn to ask what Tim did in CSI. Which he said that he specialized in trace and impressions evidence. He explained that he had a B.S. in Biology. He told her that he was actually from Syracuse, New York, he talked about his family that he hadn't talked to much since living in Miami. Krystal just sat and listened, it felt good to hear his voice, though she convinced herself that she was just being friendly. Tim just wanted to talk, but he also wanted to know more about her. So he asked about her family.  
  
"Well my mom and dad are both CSIs, which means I don't live up to the family tradition, my parents are in policing, my grandparents were, it's supposed to be genetic," Krystal laughed gaily at the irony of her being different than her family. She never thought of it that way because she always thought there was so much in her that was her parents. She was stubborn as a bull, fiercely proud of her family, and she would die before betraying them. Tim had snuck a look at Krystal and found her eyes alight with fire. He wondered what she was thinking about. But by the time Tim decided to ask her, they had arrived at Miami-Dade crime labs and he knew now was not the time. Tim parked his CSI standard issue hummer (Krystal figured they had to be standard issue since the lot was crawling with them) opposite the door. Krystal and Tim both got out and made their way to the doors, with Tim walking protectively close to Krystal. Krystal normally would have shrunk away, but it felt nice to have him so close. She breathed deeply and smelt his after shave though it looked as though he hadn't actually shaved that morning. When the two of them got to the door, Tim opened the door for Krystal and the two of them walked through one after the other. 


	4. A Different View

Krystal and Tim walked through the corridors where just a day ago she was following Horatio. Krystal was silent, like before and this time couldn't decided whether or not it was rude, she wondered if there was more to their conversation in the ride over than she wanted to believe. So far, Krystal was extremely attracted to Tim, the way he walked, the way he dressed, his whole appearance was not completely lost on Krystal. The sound of his voice, that tingle she felt when she heard him, the very scent of him made her have butterflies in her stomach and feel like she was walking on air. Krystal shook her head slightly, she was finding herself in trouble and trouble is just what was not in the menu.  
  
"What?" Tim asked seeing Krystal shake her head.  
  
"Oh, just trying to keep myself out of trouble," Krystal grinned mischievously. Tim smiled. He was getting used to Krystal's smiles.  
  
In fact he was getting used to Krystal. He still didn't know a lot about her, but he still felt comfortable, like he found an old friend and that they really didn't need words. Tim didn't know what it was about Krystal, but he was drawn to her, for the very reason of comfort. He thought of the way she walked, the way she said her words, it was like watching a dance and listening to music. There was definitely something between the two of them.  
  
They walked up to where Tim knew Horatio's office was and knocked on the door. There was no reply, but there was someone in there because they both could hear movement behind the doors. Tim looked over at Krystal who in turn gave him a quizzical look and shrugged. Tim didn't just want to open the door so he led Krystal down some more corridors to other parts of the lab. Krystal couldn't help but gawk at the equipment, she might have been interested in history, but she still knew how important technology was in even archaeology, seeing the amount of technology in the labs put her in mind of testing labs that she had to visit once in a while for certain digs. As Krystal stared, Tim asked around for Horatio, who seemed to be missing in action.  
  
As the traveled the lab, Tim began introducing Krystal to members of the team. First of them to be introduced was Calleigh Duquesne, a shorter blonde woman, who Tim explained was the ballistics expert in the team, Krystal found her southern drawl interesting, and quaint. Then they ran across Eric Delko, who reminded Krystal of someone who knew his territory and knew it well, compared to those that she already knew, she gathered he was of Cuban descent, with his dark complexion, and chocolate brown eyes. Tim and Krystal swung by the Medical Examiner's office and there Krystal got to meet Alexx Woods, the chief medical examiner, Krystal found her a little odd, but still found amusement in her.  
  
The two of them went back to Horatio's office door and found that it was open now and that Horatio was sitting at his desk. Krystal popped her head around the frame and put on her most shrill matronly voice and asked where he had been, since he didn't find it necessary to open the door before when Tim knocked and forcing them to go on a hunt all over the lab looking for him. She couldn't help but laugh at herself and caused a smile to cross both Horatio's and Tim's faces. But Krystal noticed that Horatio's smile was fleeting where as Tim seemed to just smile at Krystal and not notice a thing off.  
  
Krystal shot an eyebrow up at Horatio inquiringly. Horatio looked at Tim and decided it was best since that he was already here and knew the truth about Krystal then he should probably hear this as well. Horatio thought that Krystal was going to be needing help in the next fifteen minutes.  
  
"Krystal, please sit down, I have some bad news," Horatio look at Krystal with sadness in his sky blue eyes, but kept his voice calm and even. Krystal sat, and Tim looked from Horatio to Krystal and thought that he should leave, but when Krystal looked at him, the look in her eyes told him that he was going to be needed very soon.  
  
"Wh-what is it Horatio?" Krystal said uncertainly.  
  
"It's about your parents, there's no easy way to put this, but they've been shot."  
  
The gravity of that last sentence hit Krystal right in the pit of her stomach and if she wasn't sitting already she would have collapsed. The face went pale, her pupils contracted from fear, and when she opened her mouth to speak all that came out was a gulp.  
  
"They're in the hospital right now undergoing surgery, your parents were afraid that something like this would happen so they left information at their lab if a situation like this should have arrived. I had just gotten off the phone with the Toronto Police Department and told me the story. They figured that Michael shot your parents through their living room window."  
  
At the mention of Michael's name, Krystal shot up, instead of fear and sadness, felt the fire of anger and vengeance coursed through her veins. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she spoke:  
"That is it! I'm going back, my parents need me!" Krystal raged. "I don't care if Michael will try to kill me! He'll have a hard time of it if I find him first! No one and I mean no one shoots my family!"  
  
Tim got up and put a hand on Krystal's arm to calm her down, "that's not such a good idea Krystal, I mean something isn't sitting right with this whole thing." Tim said it in a tone that betrayed his fear at not seeing Krystal again because if she left, he felt she would never come back.  
  
"Speed's right, Krystal, I hadn't finished, the Toronto Police Department searched Michael's apartment," Krystal looked over at Horatio shocked. "They didn't get him, and found that he had packed his bags and left just after he shot your parents, they found evidence that he is on his way here."  
  
"Ok, so he's here, in Miami, and what the hell am I supposed to do while my parents are lying in the hospital because they got shot protecting me?"  
  
"Yelling is not going to help any Krystal, I need you to tell me everything you know about Michael, hopefully we can catch him before he catches you." Horatio had to keep calm, Krystal looked like a ticking time- bomb and trust Horatio to know about explosives.  
  
"Michael Young, tall, dark, and handsome, and apparently insane," Krystal began, but she could not avoid her sarcasm, it was her defense mechanism. "He was born in Georgetown, Ontario, we went to the same university, hence how I met him, he's a good marksman, which surprised me that he didn't actually kill my parents," Krystal looked up at Horatio who looked intently, listening just as closely to Krystal talk about Michael. She went on to explain what she knew about Michael's childhood, how he became a good marksman, and his never ending obsession to win Krystal back. Tim couldn't look at Krystal nor Horatio, the only words of Krystal's that rang in his ears were 'tall, dark, and handsome,' he didn't know why, but it caused a twang of jealousy.  
  
"But I will never go back to him, not if he was the last man on earth, even then I'd take a knife and slit my own throat," Krystal said vehemently not looking at either man in the room.  
  
"Well now that's all figured out, Krystal I think it is time to meet the rest of the team," Horatio said calmly, someone had to be calm here, Krystal looked like she would tear something apart and Tim was fairly quiet after the news.  
  
Krystal looked up at Horatio then wide-eyed, "Oh! I already met them, Speed introduced me as we were looking for you, now thinking about it I wish I was never told that news, I just want to go home and be with my mom and dad." Krystal looked over at Tim and she cast a shy glance at him, she doesn't often lose her cool, but her family was hurt and there was nothing that she could do about it. Tim still wasn't looking at Krystal, though it wasn't because she had lost her cool. Krystal frowned slightly, but drove it out of her mind without a second thought.  
  
"Well, then we should start you out on work detail, did you read the book I gave you?" Horatio broke the static silence. Krystal turned to Horatio and nodded.  
  
"Did you find any similarities between archaeology and crime scene investigating?"  
  
"Yeah, the way you collect evidence is the same skill settings we archaeologists use when grubbing around in the dirt, only you guys get off easier than we do," Krystal said with a half smile on her face.  
  
"Easy, huh? Well you're in luck we have a case over on South Miami Avenue, and I need you to get used to being on a crime scene, Speed, take Krystal with you since she can't drive."  
  
Krystal turned to face Tim and their eyes met, but Krystal got an uneasy feeling, confusion of what she's gotten herself into hit her like a brick. Krystal followed Tim out the door and back to his hummer. The air was charged, and Krystal's uneasy feeling increased.  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?" Krystal inquired, looking over at Tim, paranoia crept over her like a glacier.  
  
"No, it's nothing, don't worry about it, by the way what did you mean that CSIs collect evidence the same way you find artifacts?" Tim shrugged off Krystal's questioning glances and redirected her attention to something else.  
  
"Well," Krystal began throwing a suspicious look at Tim because she wasn't satisfied with his 'no, nothing' response. "Archaeology requires care at a site, one wrong move and you can contaminate the entire dig site. We collect things in layers, using geography, environment, and surrounding finds to determine what was going on, because well we haven't exactly harnessed the idea of time travel." Krystal continued to explain the similarities as they found the address given by Horatio of the crime scene.  
  
The house was a mess, Krystal looked at the shattered glass, the door hanging off its bottom hinge, random household objects strewn across the yard. Tim went to the back of the hummer and got out the scene kit, so that the two of them could get started. They walked into the darkened house and saw Calleigh looking at the walls, when Krystal focused on the walls themselves, she saw that there were bullet holes. Calleigh was looking for bullet shells. What Krystal saw next was something that she never wanted to see.  
  
"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick," Krystal whispered.  
  
Tim looked at Krystal, "I thought you would be used to DBs with your field?"  
  
"Yeah, my DBs have already gone through decomp, not still juicy!" Krystal exclaimed, biting her lip to control her reaction. She opened one eye and quickly noticed something: "He didn't die of gun shot wound?"  
  
"No, how could you tell?" Calleigh looked at Krystal perplexed at her quick judgment of the dead man's cause of death.  
  
"Well, the lacerations are long, and deep so I am assuming that even a grazing bullet would have done that, but seriously, I'd say it was a long blade, like a sword that gave this guy here his wounds because I can't picture a knife, unless it was a machete, which could possibly be." Krystal continued, forgetting her squeamish reaction to the sight of blood, and squatted closer to the body without actually stepping the pool of blood surrounding the body. "This guy looks really familiar, who is he?" Krystal looked up at Calleigh, who continued to stare at this new girl.  
  
"Well, we haven't found any id yet, but judging by the collection of antiques up here and his vault downstairs, I'd say he was either a dealer or collector," Calleigh replied.  
  
Krystal looked at the antiques on shelves and in corners of the man's home. "I don't think he was either, I think he was an archaeologist, or a relic thief, half of the stuff in this room ought to be in a museum. This stuff is older than America itself, it's European, I'm guessing either Italian or Grecian, Classical Antiquity. Pretty worthless in money sense, but historical worth, it's worth a few people's careers." Krystal asked the pair if she could go down and see the vault. Calleigh nodded and pointed her in the direction of the stairs as Tim tossed Krystal a flashlight so that she wouldn't touch the light switch. Krystal's heart was pounding, this is what her life was about, she thought in her mind, staring at relics of time forgot, she never figured that when she ran away she would still manage to keep a part of her life.  
  
Upstairs, Calleigh started asking Tim her questions. 


	5. Trade Secrets

Krystal scanned the basement vault with her flashlight her mouth gaping. If upstairs was valuable then the vault was precious. She fought the urge to pick up random objects, the historian in her itched to get a closer glance at artifacts. The thing that really caught her eye, especially with the solitary beam of light from the flashlight reflected, was the Roman Gladius. If there was proper light you would have seen eyes glittering with excitement at the sight of it. It looked like a small sword, but the average Roman male was only 5'2", it was just over 2' long, and Krystal thought she had never seen a simple sword, for there was little ornamentation on it, I mean come on! The Romans used these swords to fight, not look pretty, look so beautiful. She took mental inventory and noticed there was no signs of movement among the artifacts, therefore she ruled out plain out robbery since she thought it would be a great opportunity to start a really good collection. She heard scuffled footsteps above jolting Krystal back to the real world.

"So, Tim, who is this girl really? She seems to know a lot about swords? You two seem awfully chummy, why is she here?" Calleigh asked in rapid fire mode after Krystal disappeared down the stairs.

"What makes you think that I know much about her? And what's with the 21 questions Cal? Nervous?" Tim replied, with a cold, distant look in his gaze like a wall has been put up.

"Hey! I asked first, no need to get so defensive," Calleigh shot Tim a curious glance. In the time that Calleigh has known Tim Speedle, she has never seen him so defensive over anyone. He continued to take pictures of the crime scene, bagging evidence, pretending to not hear Calleigh's last comment.

But the truth was, he did feel defensive about Krystal. He tried shaking the feeling that she was his to protect, but Krystal more than proved that she was no one's and didn't seem likely to let anyone new in. She made it pretty clear at the disdain she spoke of Michael, that she wasn't a person to cross. He also wondered at Krystal's knowledge of swords, how did she know so much? How much does she really know about everything. True, Krystal looked young, but Tim didn't know how old she was, he didn't know all too much about this girl, despite their long talk into work. But there was something, and that's all it ever takes, for affection to take you in and send you head first into a vast ocean.

Neither CSI saw Krystal emerge from the basement, her round face pale even in the sun light. Her blue eyes turned gray and her pupils were contracted in fear. She confronted both Calleigh and Tim face front shaking and barely even able to speak.

"I think we have another victim, and I think I found the murder weapon," Krystal spoke softly. Both man and woman jumped at the sudden sound of Krystal's voice, which carried a chill that could cool an ocean. They turned to see Krystal standing there holding her hand in front of her and on her fingertips a red liquid coated them. Tim jumped into action first by asking briskly what did Krystal touch. Krystal looked at Tim and seemed to snap out of a confused daze.

"No, I just saw this sticky pool and it was kind of hard to see so I just barely touched the surface and yeah, well this is what I found."

Tim took hold of Krystal's wrist and looked at her fingers, then he noticed that she was wearing a latex glove. Comprehension dawned on his face, Krystal hadn't actually stuck her fingers in the pool, thus contaminating the scene. Krystal looked inquisitively at Tim wondering why he just went through that, then it was her turn to understand without words.

"I think I can be trusted enough to know not to touch a scene without my gloves," Krystal whispered to Tim, so as not to give away the fact that she really wasn't an actual CSI.

Tim blushed, and murmured an apology, while Calleigh watched the two in front of her. It was the strangest thing to see, she's never seen Tim blush. Calleigh felt a twinge of jealousy because she never got reaction like that out of Tim, but she pushed it out of her mind, there was after all a case to work on and she was already dating someone else. But still the nagging thought in her mind was that she's known Tim longer, therefore has more right to make him blush.

"Cal, I'm going downstairs to the basement to have a look at the potential new scene," Tim interrupted her thoughts. Calleigh nodded in reply and continued collecting bullet samples from the walls. Krystal and Tim both went down, Krystal still looked pale and shaky. The last thing Calleigh saw before they disappeared through the darkened doorway was Tim support Krystal, almost as if it was without thinking.

Krystal still felt scared at the scene that she just saw, but that's not why she was shaky. She was finding it hard to stand up whenever she was with Tim, she knew she was in deeper trouble than just having someone after her. No, her trouble lied in the fact that she thought that she was falling for Tim, and she couldn't, she knew she couldn't, because he would be in even greater danger than any of her family was. Krystal was worried that if Michael found out then he would just stop following her and go straight for Speed, and she couldn't have that. She had to stop Michael before it was too late.

Krystal watched Tim skip over looking at the artefacts, they didn't interest him as much as the pool of blood on the floor. Krystal laughed inside at how different they two really are, but it wasn't a deterrent, rather it was probably better that way. "More stuff to debate over," Krystal whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Tim asked looking up from the blood, for he was listening to every sound that Krystal made, so he heard her.

Krystal went scarlet, wishing that she could sink into the floor, she quickly said "nothing."

Tim was unsatisfied with that answer, but he decided no to push it out of her. Krystal decided to save the moment and crouched down beside him, her head swimming even more, and asked what he was doing.

"I'm taking a picture of the blood pool," Tim said with a camera in his hand. "We need to do this so that we have an accurate record of what the crime scene looked like before we collect samples, kind of like getting fresh eyes for later."

Krystal nodded that she understood and just continued to watch. Every once in a while she would stray her eyes to continue to look at the artefacts, something about them told her not to overlook them. When she looked at a shelf Krystal noticed a photo surrounded by various other artefacts. She went to go look at this shelf, what she saw in the photo though made her stop to really think of who the owner of the house really was.

"Speed," Krystal broke the silence, "do we know who the victim is?" Tim looked up at the lone figure standing by the shelf, a look of puzzlement written on her face.

"No, there was no real I.D. found and we won't know the owner of the house until we go back to the lab and check the records," Tim replied. "Why?"

"Because I think I know who owns this house, come look at this picture."

Tim got up from the pool of blood and stood beside Krystal, concentrating on the picture instead of his nearness to her. There in the picture was a group of people around a giant hole, most of the people he didn't know, actually all except one, the face in it was unmistakably familiar, the features were imprinted on his mind for the past two days. It was Krystal, dressed in khaki shorts, a short sleeved t-shirt, and work boots, smiling like she was having the time of her life just being in the dirt. He turned to the girl who just happened to be in the picture of inquiry, and she just kept looking at the photo.

"I think this is Jonathan Morrley's house, he financed a dig in Turkey, that was taken from one of my first digs that I've ever been on," Krystal continued looking at the picture, a hazy reminiscing look flashed onto her features. "The fact that this place is filled with artefacts, would support the theory of who's house this is."

"OK, so we have a tentative ID, but we need to sure, so hold onto your theories until we get back to the lab and background search this theory of yours."

Krystal nodded in agreement and continued her visual search through the other objects on display. After the initial shock of finding a pool of blood (there was actually no victim, just a pool), Kyrstal's interest in the surroundings peaked again. Her cheeks went flush with anticipation of what she might see while down here.

"Krystal, you said that you might have found the murder weapon," Tim interrupted her search. "Where is it?"

"Over there, do you see the Roman Gladius?"

"Er- no, I don't even know what a Gladius looks like."

"It's a Roman short sword, it's right above, it was placed back on it's display hook."

"OK, but how do you know it might have been the murder weapon?"

"Look at the blade, there's a streak of blood along it."

Tim took a picture of the sword's blade, before taking it off the display hooks. He held it in his hand by the hilt, thinking how small the sword was. Then he climbed back up the stairs so that he could get it ready to be processed at the lab. Krystal followed quietly - then suddenly a scuffled noise came from behind - Krystal turned around searching, straining her eyes into the dark corners of the basement vault, but she saw nothing. She disappeared into the streaming light of the floor above.

In the shadows, after everyone had left the basement, stepped out a tall man with dark brown hair, unkempt, and long, like it wasn't cared for in months. His dark eyes flashed with a black fire, and accentuated the shadows beneath on his face. His face was gaunt and pale, like he hadn't fed or slept in ages. He stared at the door that Krystal had disappeared, hungry to grab her and force her to look at what she had done to him, to tell her that she belonged to him. But he had to wait, that it was too soon, first he would hurt her some more. The man went to the shelf that held the photo with Krystal smiling, and took it down, holding it tight making his knuckles turn white. Not much longer, soon she would know.


	6. Haunting Taunting Past

Krystal and Tim finally got back to the Miami-Dade CSI lab parking lot. Krystal got out quickly, refusing to look at Tim, and Tim refusing to look at Krystal. The ride back had been awfully quiet, unlike the ride to the scene. They walked through the doors of the lab and found the rest of the world shut off from them.

"Tim," Krystal broke the uncomfortable silence. "Now you know why we have to stop Michael, I have a life, or at least I used to have a life, but I have to confess something."

Tim turned around to look at Krystal, he hadn't been watching her for good reason, he was afraid she would say something like she had to leave right away and he really didn't want her to leave. "What is it?" His voice broke, because inside he was trembling.

"Part of me doesn't want to go back to my old life, I kind of like it here, the people I've met, well, I want to get to know them better."

Krystal was staring at the floor, she just couldn't bring herself to lift her eyes to look at Tim. As for Tim he continued to watch her, taking his cue from her. When she still didn't look up at him, he moved a little closer. Krystal didn't move away, just closed her eyes, like she was trying to block out oncoming tears. Tim took her hand and brought her closer for a hug. Krystal completely let go and began crying, Tim hugged her tighter telling her that he didn't want her to leave yet either.

For Krystal it felt so right, just to cry in his arms, but she had to tell him the rest. Tim felt Krystal relax and let her go a little, and lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes.

"Don't go if you don't want to," Tim said quietly and sincerely.

"But don't you see, I have to," Krystal shut her eyes to block out how much this was hurting her. "If I don't go, Michael will hurt you and who ever else I become close to. Look what he did to my parents."

"I'm willing to risk my life if you just stay," Tim replied sincerely. Krystal smiled, though this time it was the saddest smile ever. She pulled away and dried her eyes.

"But Tim, I have to go, I have to leave, I will not let Michael hurt you! Least of all you!"

"And I'm not going to let you go," Tim replied sternly. Krystal just stared at him, she can be quite stubborn that way, once she says she's going to do something she'll do it, no matter who tries to stop her. "Well will you at least say good bye when you do leave?"

Krystal relaxed and smiled nodding in reply.

* * *

Michael had left the house, the house that dared to have a picture of Krystal in it, like she would ever belong among those people. He followed the grey hummer that he saw Krystal get into, with that tall man with the dark hair. He parked when they finally got out of the hummer and watched them both go in. Michael knew Krystal too well, he knew that she was attracted to this other guy, but he couldn't allow that, Krystal was his. Michael decided that he would wait, he was patient, oh yes, and he would finally make Krystal his forever.

* * *

Krystal spent the rest of the day following Horatio around the lab, because when it came to using the equipment, Krystal was useless. Tim and Krystal only saw each other for five minutes since coming back, and it was killing Krystal just to know that he felt something for her. She kept thinking of ways to leave without hurting Tim. Krystal had to think fast, or else. She too knew Michael too well, she knew that he was just as stubborn as she is. She knew that he wouldn't give up on getting her back, not until one or the other was dead.

"So, Krystal, I think it's time to go home now?" Horatio broke into Krystal's thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Krystal got up from the computer screen where she was reading up on the victim of the crime from this morning. Krystal blinked at the small clock on the screen, it read 8:30 PM.

The two went to Horatio's hummer, Krystal noticed that there was another hummer still in the parking lot. Just as she was thinking of who else could be working so late, when the door opened behind and Tim came walking out. He smiled sheepishly at his superior and his girl. Krystal's stomach fluttered and her heart skipped a beat, and she returned the smile. Horatio just watched, with a half smile on his face.

The moment was gone when Tim got into his hummer and left the parking lot, but Krystal felt just how much her leaving would hurt Tim. She got into the passenger side of Horatio's hummer preoccupied again with the prospect of a fresh start - once this fiasco with Michael was fixed.

"So, you and Tim seem to be getting close," Horatio again broke through Krystal's thought train. At the mention of Tim's name Krystal smiled fondly and sighed in response.

When Horatio and Krystal reached Horatio's condo, Krystal felt the emptiness that she would be leaving very soon. No, she wouldn't say good bye to anyone, it just wasn't safe enough, even Horatio wouldn't know she was gone until morning. Krystal had to protect her new friends, and if that meant hurting them at this moment, she would risk it. Now it would take careful planning because Horatio wouldn't let his eyes off her while he was awake, so she would have to escape by night, while Horatio was asleep. She thought that she could get away unseen, and undetected.

Horatio went straight to bed when they walked in, which was more than Krystal could hope for. Krystal quietly gathered her things, listening for any sound of movement coming from Horatio's room. She unlocked the door and as silently as possible crept out the door.

* * *

The night was dark, Michael watched in silence for the right moment. He didn't have to wait long as he saw the door swing silently open and a lone shadowed figure stepped out. He didn't need light to know who it was. He was finally going to make her see that her and him were supposed to be together. She thought that she could just up and leave him.

Michael stepped quietly out of the shaded tree grove that was across the street from the building that he was watching. He moved quickly to the shadowed figure of _his_ girl, she didn't even know what was coming.

* * *

All of a sudden a hand clamped over her mouth, Krystal let out a primal scream, but it was stifled by that hand. A whisper in her ear told her who it was.

'Oh God!' Krystal thought. 'What have I done?'

"Don't worry Krystal, my love, no one will ever separate us ever again."

Krystal felt tears welling up in her eyes, she wanted to turn around and claw Michael's face to shreds, to make him hurt. But Michael was too strong and the surprise of him catching her caught her off guard. She had to wait, she felt the tears starting to come down her cheek, but she also felt a fire burning inside her, vowing to herself that she would not let him get away with this.

She felt herself being dragged across the street, her heels grating on pavement. Krystal was not going without a struggle, she wrenched her body this way and that, but Michael held fast. She heard something hit the ground with a soft tinkle, Krystal couldn't tell what it was, but prayed that it would leave a clue. She prayed that someone would be able to find her.

'Oh great, just what I need to be lost in Miami' Krystal thought derisively.

Krystal was shoved into a cushioned seat, she watched Michael back up and slam the car door shut. She was still shocked, causing her to think slowly, or else she would have noticed that the keys were in the ignition and locked the doors keeping Michael from getting in with ease. But no, her life was never so easy. Michael slipped into the driver's seat, he forced Krystal to look at him. She stared into the maniacal black eyes, her eyes turned to a blue fire.

"You see Krystal," Michael began talking, holding her wrists so that Krystal couldn't hit him. "I told you we were meant to be together."

"You're crazy, Michael," Krystal spat viciously, she hated him now, every inch of her wanted to tear him apart for doing this to her.

Michael just continued to reminisce about all their dates, how much fun they had together, that they could still be together if Krystal would just realise that she was his. As he was doing this he bound her arms together and gagged Krystal's mouth.

"Just until you have something nice to say to me." Michael then kissed her cheek.

Krystal wanted to do two things, one scream so loud, and two to cry. She couldn't do either since one she was gagged and two she didn't want Michael to see her cry. That was one piece of satisfaction that she didn't plan on giving. Michael started the car and all Krystal could do was watch out the window


	7. Stuck

Krystal didn't know when she had passed out, but slowly her eyes were opening and she could see the sun rising through the windshield. Michael seemed to have stopped driving at some point and parked on the Miami beach. Krystal looked over to the driver side and saw that the seat was empty, Krystal became frantic trying to loosen the ropes around her wrist, she could feel a trickle of liquid run through her fingers. She was so intent on loosening the binds that she did see the figure walk up to her window, and startled her when the door was wrenched open.

Michael was walking back towards the parked car when he could see that Krystal was awake again. He started to rush forward when he realised what she was doing. He dragged her out while she was still struggling. He threw her on the sand and started waving a gun in the air.

"Why do you have to make things so much harder on yourself Krystal? Why couldn't you just love me the way I loved you?"

Krystal's mouth was still covered so there was no point in responding, but that didn't stop a slew of sarcastic comments from running through her head.

"You shouldn't have left, I don't want to hurt anyone, but you kept making me hurt them. Your parents, your friends, that guy you were making eyes over the other day. I will keep hurting them until you realise that you belong to me!"

Krystal responded by making sure that she was glaring at Michael. Michael didn't seem to care about the looks Krystal was making though, just as long as he held the power. He grabbed her again and started to drag/carry Krystal across the beach. In essence they were leaving the car behind.

The morning rose through the window, when Horatio got up, he didn't think anything of the total silence throughout his condo. However, when he walked out to the living room, he saw that everything was in order, though no extra person around. He glanced around and saw that Krystal's bags were gone. With no sign of struggle it looked as if Krystal had left in the dead of the night. Horatio pulled out his cell phone and dialed the one number that could be counted on coming quickly.

* * *

Tim pulled onto the street in front of Horatio's condo, not being told why he was called in. He found Horatio on the front lobby going over the floor when Tim joined in. He didn't see Krystal, and at that a lump formed in his stomach. Horatio looked up and watched the younger man torment himself with possibilities running through his head.

"Hey Speed, take a look at this." Horatio held his hand open, in it was a silver hair pin, glinting in the new day's sun. "What do you make of it?"

"It's a hair pin," Tim answered bluntly.

"Yes, but does it look familiar?"

Tim thought about it briefly until he remember Krystal yesterday being driven to the lab, talking, seeing a glint in her hair as it they spoke or she turned her head. "It's Krystal's, I remember seeing her wear it yesterday."

"Good, now Krystal is gone, this morning her bags were missing and there was no sign of struggle."

Tim swallowed, but had to ask the question that crosses all criminalist's minds. "What if she decided to just leave, she was thinking that before." He didn't want it to be true.

"Maybe, Speed, but just between you and I, we're going to treat this as a missing person."

Tim nodded and sent a silent prayer asking Krystal to just be okay.

"Oh, and Speed, this is just to stay between us, no other uniforms, no one from the team until we know for certain what has happened."

Tim went to get his camera to take pictures of the scene. As he made his way around the building, he say small scuff marks from black rubber soles. Beside the building, Tim began going through the dumpster looking for signs that Krystal didn't run away. It was under a thin layer of debris he found suitcases. It was the first sign that maybe Krystal was in deeper trouble than previously thought.

Tim just needed to make a quick call.

* * *

When Michael finally started slowing down, Krystal could see where they were headed. It was a small wooden shack just hidden by the dunes. It looked so sad and bedraggled, if she wasn't so scared for herself she would feel bad for the place.

When they got into the shack, Krystal was thrown onto the bed where Michael promptly tied her to the posts. All the while he was talking about how they are going to spend the rest of their lives together. Krystal started to tune him out trying to figure a way out of this mess.

It was hard spot to be in, and not a lot of room for escape, being tied to the bed made it even harder. Krystal watched for any signs that Michael would stop and rest. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to want to sleep now that he has got what he wanted.

* * *

Tim caught up with Horatio at the lab, but Calleigh was speaking with him causing Tim to hang back a little. When Calleigh walked away, she jokingly made fun of Tim for causing her to be stuck with the Morrley case. Causing Tim to just smile in passing.

"What have you got Speed?"

"Well it looks like Krystal was taken just outside your building. There were scuff marks that looked like made from black rubber soles, also I found her luggage in the dumpster outside. H, it looks like she was trying to leave, but got stopped from doing so."

"Yes it does. Good work Speed. Now I want you to grab the security footage from the building and go over it, see if the cameras picked up anything."

"Already done, there's a shot of Krystal being dragged off by a male, approximately 6 foot 2, dark brown hair towards a sedan. Couldn't pick out a license, but the car drove away East, that I could see."

"Okay, now follow the trail, see where it goes."

Those were the words that Tim was waiting to hear.


	8. Run

Krystal could feel the sun rising, causing the temperature to rise in the shack. Michael had disappeared from her sight so she took the opportunity to get a better look at the place. Her hair started to cling to the back of her neck, sweat began sticking her various parts of her body. Her comfort was minimal at the moment, being tied as she was to the bed post. It wasn't long before Michael returned though and Krystal continued to observe their surroundings.

"Now Krystal, I brought you some food, now if you promise to behave, I will let you have some. But don't forget, I have this." Michael brandished the gun.

It was sweet relief when the gag was removed and the ropes untied, Michael wasn't stupid though, he kept the gun in his hand and pointed towards Krystal every chance he got. Fortunately, Krystal was too tired and hungry to put up much of a fight. Instead, she relished the freedom of her limbs, while Michael placed the food in front of her. As she started eating the food, not really paying attention to what it was. Michael took that time to just watch her.

Once Krystal was done eating what she could, Michael removed what was left of the food, and laughed when he found Krystal watching him warily.

"Oh Krystal, I guess you've been a good enough girl that you can be off leash for a while, but the moment you run, I will shoot, and if I don't kill you, I will tie you back up."

"I just don't get why you couldn't just leave me alone Michael. I gave you everything back that I could."

"You can't give me back the time I gave you. You owe me."

"That makes no sense though! I gave you the same amount of time!"

"But obviously I loved you more, I spent more time loving you. You, you whored around and bat your pretty blue eyes at every guy."

"You're insane, I never cheated on you. I just couldn't take your possessiveness, this ridiculous idea that I belonged to you. So I did what any rational person did, and told you to get lost. Too bad, you just don't listen."

"Well that doesn't matter now, because we're never going to part again. You will learn that you do belong to me."

* * *

Tim had gone back to the security footage and was just about to change cameras when his cell rang. Quick glance was the number from the coast guard. After a fast conversation, them letting him know that they found a sedan emptied on the beach. After getting a description of the vehicle, he compared it to the car in the security photo. It was enough for him to go on.

"Hey, H, got a new lead on that thing. Car was found dumped on the beach a few miles south of your place. Coast guard just called it in."

"Is it a match?"

"Based on the description it's fair to say, yes."

"OK, grab your gear and get down there to process the car, the clock is ticking."

"Alright, but I can't take a car for speed. If I take my bike, I'll get there a lot faster."

"Fine Speed, just make sure the evidence is gathered properly, call for back up if you need to."

Tim nodded briefly grabbing his case and making his way to the parking lot. On the way out, he passed Eric.

"Yo, Speed, where's the fire?"

"Gotta go process a scene quickly."

"I thought you were on the Morrley case it Calleigh!"

"Not now, but if I call you, just be ready to get over there."

"But where are you going?" Eric called after his best friend, but Tim just waved.

* * *

"Detective Tim Speedle, CSI, where's the car that was called in?" Tim flashed his badge to the waiting coast guard.

"Detective, thanks for coming, we've been trying to keep the area clear, but it's starting to get busy on the beach."

"Just bring me to the car, I'll try to keep it quick."

The coast guard just nodded and led Tim to the abandoned car, that just hours before Krystal and Michael left. Tim went over every inch of the car with the camera, taking samples of fibre putting them all in the case. Once the car was processed as much as he could do, he looked over the surrounding area. There was too much traffic to determine which way the occupants went.

Turning to the Coast Guard, Tim asked if there were any boats that were noticed just off the coast. To which he received a negatory, also the chances of Michael taking Krystal by boat wasn't likely due to heavy coastal patrol.

Tim scanned the beach area further trying to think as if he were Michael, what would he do. The process didn't sit well, already based on what Krystal told him and what he may be doing right now to her. In fact he started feeling nauseous.

"Delko, I need you to come down to the South Miami beach strip as soon as possible." After hanging up the phone, Tim returned to the coast guard to ask about the area.

* * *

After a lot of back and forth, Krystal was tired again and began to nod off. She noticed though that Michael hadn't slept that she knew of. She wanted to wait for her chance to escape, but it was getting so hard to keep up with Michael just watching her all the time. She planned on feigning sleep while keeping an eye out for Michael showing signs of fatigue.

It was sometime late at night, when Krystal noticed that Michael's head began to droop. She had to be patient, and not move too soon, or else she was afraid that he would know what she was up to. Krystal tried to keep her breathing steady, but her pulse was running so fast, she was sure that Michael already knew. But his head remained bowed for the next few minutes.

It felt as if an eternity passed, to test to see if Michael was only pretending to sleep, Krystal moved causing the bed to creak slightly. Waiting with bated breathe to see if Michael would react. When he stayed still, she moved to sit up, always watching to see if there would be more movement. She moved towards the door, holding her breath. She managed to open the door and sneak out.

The night air felt cool on Krystal's over heated skin. There was no air in the shack, but she couldn't stop to think about it too much. She needed to run as fast as possible.


End file.
